In Dreams
by macgyvershe
Summary: This AU X-Men, First Class. Charles is dreaming about Erik, but is it really a dream?


**In Dreams**

Charles dreamt of standing. Standing on his favorite hillside looking out into the valley below, then softly, like wings fluttering in his head he felt Erik.

'_Erik is it you?' Charles said in his dream. _

'_We parted in anger Charles, my friend. I've come to return what you left with me.' Eric's voice held a tenderness in its tone._

'_What I left with you?' _

'_Your love,' Erik had to smile._

Then strong arms engulfed Charles, wrapping him in his down comforter, lifting him from his bed and carrying him to the French windows and out into the cool night air. Erik flew confidently above the ground; his manipulation of the earth's magnetic field was easy now. Erik wasn't wearing the helmet that blocked his thoughts from Charles.

"I didn't mean my words to be a burden, Erik." Charles was not certain how to go forward. "How did you manage to enter my dream? I didn't think you were capable of such a feat."

"Frost got my mind close enough, but you Charles; you were the one that let me in. You wanted to let me in or I'd have never made it."

"Quite right," He'd wanted to amend his speech from on the beach. He'd blamed Erik for his injury, for his paraplegia. "This wasn't your fault Erik; it was an accident completely unintentional and unforeseen."

He drew his arms around Erik's neck and buried his head against his beating heart. The mind and body that he'd fallen in love with but had never thought that he'd attain as a lover. When he'd lost the use of his legs, he'd known that any chance of a relationship had died. Erik was the essence of maleness. His sexuality was alive in his every move, his Alpha Male presence.

"I want to call a truce, Charles. I want to be a part of your life. Completely. I want to know your love."

Charles sighed. "I'm not the man I was Erik. I'm not capable of a physical relationship. You should look elsewhere for a partner. I'm not your man."

"I will decide who is and who isn't _**my man**_. You think this is about sex. You saved me Charles, there in the dark, cold waters and you tried to save me in the sub. You've given me more than anyone ever has and I want to know your love, I want you to know mine.

Erick came to the hill from Charles' dream. He stood there as Charles viewed the valley below. He'd often hiked this land, something he would never do again now.

"Thank you for this moment Erik. You can take me back now."

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you stop this nonsense. I felt your love, the soothing touch within my mind that started the healing process. Then the bullet on the beach and I left you, turned away from you, but I was angry at the men who threatened us. I didn't know how badly you were injured. I was devastated when I found out. Now there is nothing that will keep me from you. Not even you. You are sad, despondent; you've lost your mobility and some of your pride as well I think. I am here to change that. You've always gotten what you wanted in life, Charles, now you've got me."

"I have to wear a catheter to void, Erik. Do you want to live with that as well?" Charles was sure that bit of knowledge would be off putting. No one would want him now. No one.

"I really don't care about these minor problems Charles. All I care about is you. I love you. As you are; just as you are. Deal with that my love. Accept me as you did in the water, you saw me damaged, deranged and bent on revenge and still you saved my life. You brought your love to bear upon my soul, drawn to me from the first. You knew that I was not a sexual being then, my rage and hatred drove me more than any physical desire."

"Now I want to learn what love can be. I want to learn from you Charles. You more than anyone else can see into my mind to know that this is the truth."

Charles tightened his grip around Erik's neck and he began to cry. Softly at first and then the torrent of withheld hurt, sadness and endless longing that filled his days and nights. For he had thought that Erik was forever gone from his life in his endless pursuit of revenge upon the 'men just taking orders' who had tortured and tormented him all his young life. There had been no place in Erik's heart for love. Charles had seen that, had found that small spot in his mind, had planted his love there to grow and become a forest where Erick could find safety and comfort. Then the accident had robbed him of all hope of ever being reconciled with Erick again.

Eric sat on the ground and cradled Charles to him, comforting him with soft words and gentle touches.

"Look. Look into my mind and know the truth, Charles." Erik took Charles' right hand and placed it on his temple. "Read me, as no other man in the world can."

Charles had but to touch Erik and his mind exploded around him. The tiny seed that he had planted, the love that he had left behind…the mind that had been dark, desolate and incapable of empathetic feelings was now alive, blossoming with wisdom, maturity and light; brimming with sensually and sex, hot sex. Wanton, ravaging, raging and thrilling-down-to-the marrow sex.

"You do realize that we are both Bi-Alpha Males," Charles said as he blinked himself back into the real world again.

"Well, that means it'll always be interesting, or you could just make me think I am your hot bitch." Erik said smiling a smile that turned into a hearty laugh.

"And you really think I'd do that to you?" Charles was amused.

"In a heartbeat," Erik confessed. "I will be anything for you, Charles, anything you want me to be."

"That is just too tempting a proposition not to take. Okay, take me home. I'll get dressed and you can take me out to breakfast."

Erik handed Charles his mobile. "Call your little family and tell them you've been kidnapped by your sex starved lover and he is sequestering you in his bedroom for an indeterminate amount of time. You will be safe and cared for and back with them within the week."

"A week," Charles was dubious?

"Maybe two," Erik offered.


End file.
